peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Lima
"This department is located in blah blah, is known for blah blah, has a lot/few vols from the blah blah programs, etc." Capital City: "City Name" Peace Corps Hostel Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Other Hostels Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Favorite Restaurants Restaurant Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Restaurant Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Favorite Bars and Clubs Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Transport to and from the City From Lima Soyuz from Lima: to Bujama: km 90 S./ 15 To Asiz S./18 To Canete S./20 From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Taxis Shopping Other Cities in Department District of CAÑETE: LOCATION: Cañete is located on the coast, about 150km south of Lima. CLIMATE: Coastal desert, no rain. Sunny and comfortable Oct-June – overcast in winter. TRANSPORTATION: To San Vicente: Soyuz, Flores bus terminals – service every few minutes To Lunahuna: from San Vicente, take combi or collective to Imperial. Combis for Lunahuana form near InkaFarma S/?? 'Hostels' and Restuarants 'San Luis:' Hostel Gregoria - on the plaza, very clean, shared baths, one private 11 bed spaces, has hot water in shared baths 20 soles/night |} Hospedaje Roger - on the Pan Am , but in private courtyard. 6 rooms, with double bed, TV, 3 with hot water - 50 soles/night per room. Qia Eco-Lodge: 4 star resort, just N of San Luis. Elegant grounds, rooms, restaurant – good place for parents to stay, but isolated S/200/night for large room www.qiaecolodge.com Huarco: Another resort at the foot of Cerro de Oro – also isolated Restaurants: El Piloto – famous place with rich crowd – outstanding food and VERY expensive – S/55 for menu San Vicente: HOTELS : Manolo – near the market – acceptable S/70 double – bad value El Dorado: Largest hotel in San Vicente – std Peru nice S/60 double Jardin: Smaller rooms, very clean, nice owners S/50 double Plaza: Same price & owners as Jardin – closer to Plaza Hostel: fronts on a little plaza, family owned and friendly S/60 double, nice rooms further off the Plaza RESTAURANTS: Marriana’s – good S/8 menu and pollo ala brasa at night – good ambiance – roaster in the dining room Pollo Cilindro – smoked chicken, with good salad and corn – excellent sauces Chifa – good S/9 menu and atmosphere – huge selection Italian – fair Italian food – lasagna is best – no atmosphere Chicharone – best S/2 pancitas – fabulous aji sauce Two breakfast places in San Vicente just off the Plaza near Scotia Bank NIGHT LIFE: There are a couple of nice bars, just off the Plaza. Discos are located between Canete and Imperial. (comments?) Puerto Azul: Lodging: Black /White Hotel Food: Cicharron on the right from plaza Aroma: Food: Koinania, Pisco bars on the pedestrian walkway, chope de Cararones, Spoa Secs Carapulcra, tamales Cerro Azul Description : Small beautiful beach community Transport to and From Hostel: Espana Food: Ceviche Quilmana Description Small, clean nice community, a good little zoo and other entertaiment area (picnic, great wall of china, etc.) Transport to and From Hostels Cerro Alegre Hostel: 5 Mensuales next to the old (falling down) Hacienda. Clean, Hot Showers, S/40/night. Various places with street food but nothing exciting to eat. Imperial Description Avoid at night, avoid areas away from the main plaza. Transport to and From to Cerro Alegre 3 soles, or 1 sole if you use the right moto taxi, combi o colectivo from the Cerro Alegre Corner 1 block from the Plaza. Hostels Lunahuna Pisco, rafting, camarons, incl feriados, paintball Transport to and From Hostels : Camping Restaurants 'ATTRACTIONS:' South of San Vicente: Unanue castle – Bavarian castle moved to Canete in 1850-1900. 1 sole admission – has seen better days Aroma Hacienda – original land-grant hacienda – falling down now Cerro Azul – lovely beaches and great surfing and seafood. Also, a museum of the RR that ran from Chincha and loaded huge ships for cotton and sugar export – entry point for slaves Quilmana Zoo – a fantastic local zoo, which exotic animals and birds, featuring Machu Pichu, Great Wall and Pyramid replicas Cerro De Oro – ancient Huari burial grounds and ruins Santuario “Madre del Amor” – ornate , historic church Ungara Fort – way off the beaten path – ruins o fan ancient fort Santa Barbara – ruins of the British sugar mill from 1800’s Lunahuana – touristy town – good restaurants, historic church and river rafting (rainy Season Only) Yauyos – Dummy museum and waterfalls African (Black) Dance & Music – huge festival in August and in San Luis in mid January Cat Fest in La Quebrada – August, meow….yum… 'Things to see:' Isla de Asia, The Boulevard (discos verano S./100 cover) America in Peru Cerro Azul Punta Hermosa for surfing Cerro de Oro - This fantastic Wari city (500-1200AD) is an archeological site, with ruins and burial ground. The are skulls, bones, ceramics and ornate cloth lying all over the burial grounds, due to the destructive activites of "huaceros" or grave robbers. The Cerro is right on the Pan Am, just north of San Luis de Canete - an easy walk. SECURITY: In general, the Canete area is very safe, especially when using common sense. However, the one exception is the city of Imperial. I’ve never gotten a good “vibe” there – even in the daytime. One PCV was mugged there. Stay near the Plaza. District of YAUYOS: Yauyoshttp://peacecorpsperu.wikia.com/wiki/Lima?action=edit&section=13Edit Hiking, Andenes, clubs on 2nd ovalo canete Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments